disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas
"Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas" is the thirty-fifth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 3, 2019 and is the twelfth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel and the group are finally leaving Tirapai Island when the cargo ferry arrives, but Eugene and Maximus get into an argument, resulting in them falling overboard. However, they manage to save themselves on a passing ship, only to learn it is a prison ship where all the criminals have escaped and taken control. It also includes almost every enemy Eugene and the group have faced, including The Stabbington Brothers, Lady Caine and Axel. Eugene and Maximus attempt to escape, but discover the villains plot to ambush the cargo ferry and set out to stop them. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and the gang discover Eugene and Maximus are missing and set out to rescue them. Eugene and Maximus argue on how to handle the situation until they are separated and captured. They are forced to walk the plank until Rapunzel and the group arrive in time to save them, leading to the criminals defeat. With the villains foiled, the group arrive safely back on the mainland and Eugene and Maximus reconcile, having come to respect and appreciate each other's different point of views. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Ron Perlman as The Stabbington Brothers *Gideon Emery as Anthony the Weasel *Laura Benanti as Lady Caine *Artt Butler as Dale *Jess Harnell as Pocket *Kevin Michael Richardson as Otter and Ferry Captain *Flula Borg as Alfons Goofs * When Lady Caine reveals herself, her skull tattoo is on her right arm instead of her usual left. Trivia *The German version of the title in English is "Danger on the High Seas". *The Caravan, which was destroyed in "King Pascal", has been repaired. *Corona's criminals, including Lady Caine, her thugs, Axel, The Stabbington Brothers, Dale aka the Fake Giovanni and Anthony the Weasel all return in this episode. *Rapunzel and the group are revealed to have stayed on the island for six weeks. *The first episode to have a title card. *'''Moral: '''Always follow the rules when it comes to safety. International Premieres *February 10, 2019 (Germany) *May 14, 2019 (Poland) *July 14, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Concept art Peril on the High Seas concept 1.jpg|Background by Laura Price Storyboards Peril on the High Seas storyboards 1.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 2.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 3.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 4.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 5.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 6.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 7.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 8.jpg Peril on the High Seas storyboards 9.jpg Screenshots Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (12).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (13).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (14).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (15).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (16).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (17).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (20).jpg Peril on the High Seas (12).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (19).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (21).jpg|Man and horse overboard Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (1).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (3).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (6).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (7).png|Lady Caine Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (8).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (9).png|Axel Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (10).png Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (11).png|The Stabbington Brothers Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (22).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (23).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (24).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (25).jpg Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas (18).jpg Peril on the High Seas (13).jpg Category:Tangled episodes